Sudari
The Sudari are the eight race of the first-generation Novus, and the sons of Numen, Marcus Draco. They reside on the world of Xyon, inhabiting four of the nine Realms of Xyon, and govern the realm known as the Sudari Federation. Though not the most populous race on Xyon, the Sudari are superb soldiers and warriors, and their might is far greater than the size of their armies. They are physically superior to many of their opponents, and tactical geniuses with few rivals to challenge them on the field of battle. History Biology & Appearance See also: Novus The Sudari are an undying species like the rest of the Novus, and do not senesce upon reaching 250 years of age, equal to a 25 year old human being. The Sudari are famous for their physical strength, four-times stronger than a baseline human, and well suited to recieving near lethal blows by blunt objects. They stand, on average, between 1.8 to 2.1 meters in height. They have dark hair and hazel, brown, and green eyes, the latter considerably rarer amoungst their species. Their skin is typically of a tan color, similar to that of a human from the lands surrounding the Mediterranean Sea. The Sudari sexual dimorphism (physical differences between sexes), are vast, and entirely do in part to Marus Draco's own doing. Having suffered greatly as a child because of women, Draco ensured that he would have the final say with their sex when making the Sudari. Men are stronger, smarter, and healthier than Sudari women, who are generally weaker, slow-minded, and relatively sickly. It should also be noted that female Sudari weren't made by Draco to think on their own. Male Sudari are a minority in the species, but numerous enough to form the large armies wielded in battle. Female Sudari were created to do everything, including birthing the boys that grow into the gaint Sudari legionnaries. So as to ensure that the woman give birth to healthy and redoubtful men, their gestation period is considerably longer than that of other Novus species, such as the Xai or Alin. Most Sudari women typically die giving birth do to the lack of care they recieve during pregnancy and the poor treatment giving following birth. In all, Sudari men are made to last, possessing bulletproof skin, kin senses, and superstrength, while Sudari women are expendable and plentiful. Introduce the fact that the Sudari are made to be warriors embodying the Roman military traditions and beliefs, the grossly disproportionate sexual and physical diffences in the race are made painfully evident. Society & Culture The Sudari are the spitting image of the ancient Roman civilization on Earth, whom Draco sought to immulate. Their martial prowess and need to expand and thrive is the cornerstone of their society and culture. War is the business of the state, and its leader the supreme commander of the Sudari military, which in essense, encompasses the entire male population. The culture of the Sudari people is extremely misogynistic, with a clear and definate role each sex most play. Men are expected to be nothing more than soldiers, warriors, and commanders, ready to do the will of the Imperator. Women are considered nothing more than a dime of many, something to be used and discarded when no longer useful. The species is despised for its treatment of its female half, most of this coming from the Xai where women account for the majority of the race, and another half simply looks like women. Also, the Izanagi hate them considering that the majority of the government's lofty positions such as spiritual and imperial positions are held by women. Other races such as the Tlacati and Alin appear to enjoy the suffering of their Sudari women given that both are dominated socieities (despite the Alin being ruled by a women). Since so much of the Sudari's relations are molded by their extremely misogynistic beliefs, it is nearly impossible to seperate their hatred of women from their ancient Roman views of sexuality. The Sudari believe in the honor system which is guided by their religious beliefs. War is the divine gift of Mars and demanded as part of the Sudari's act of worship. They wage war on a scale that is superceded only by the Tlacati and Rulara, the latter sworn enemies of the Sudari. Peace is a simply thing as the Sudari see it, and during this time, the Sudari believe that they must ready themselves for the next series of conquests in the name of their gods and their Imperator, Marcus Draco. War and peace aside, the race believes itself to be highly cultured, and true is much truth to this. The ancient Roman laws that Western civilization and some on Xyon adopted, are the cornerstone of the Sudari civilization. Category:Species Category:Novus Category:Sudari Category:Copyright